<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath the Viscum Album by Firondoiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105272">Underneath the Viscum Album</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel'>Firondoiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Groping, Life Day (Star Wars), M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Playful Qui-Gon, Secret Santa, Sexy Times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Qui-Gon explains the tradition of mistletoe to Obi-Wan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QuiObi Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underneath the Viscum Album</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/gifts">LittleLynn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays, Ally!! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan called out as he entered their living quarters. He could sense his master’s presence, but the kitchen and living areas were both empty. Obi-Wan made his way to the datapads neatly stacked on one end of the couch, sifting through them until he found the one he needed. </p><p>“You’re back early.” Qui-Gon stood in the bedroom doorway, looking at him fondly. </p><p>“Only for a moment.” Obi-Wan held up the datapad. “Bant is helping me with prep for the upcoming mission. I forgot to bring the records of all modernly practiced customs and traditions.” </p><p>“I see.” Qui-Gon's disappointment flickered in the Force, but was shielded quickly. “You are being very thorough. You’ve been on solo missions before.”</p><p>“I have, but this…” Obi-Wan spotted a little sprig of greenery hanging on the wall above the bedroom door, right over Qui-Gon’s head. “Have you decided the floors and windows are no longer adequate housing your plant collection?” </p><p>Qui-Gon glanced upward. “I take it you are unfamiliar with this plant?” </p><p>“I can’t say I recognize it.” Obi-Wan moved closer. Qui-Gon shifted slightly to make space, but Obi-Wan stopped just short of the doorway, staring at the sprig. </p><p>“You should take a better look.” Obi-Wan’s gaze dropped to Qui-Gon, his brow furrowing, but Qui-Gon just smiled at him. </p><p>Puzzled, Obi-Wan took a breath to ask what was going on when he saw an identical sprig lying among the many plants on the window sill. He stepped away to pick up the small bundle of green leaves and white berries, turning it over to examine it. </p><p>“It is a Viscum album from the Santalaceae family.” Large hands settled on Obi-Wan’s hips from behind. “More commonly known as mistletoe.”  </p><p>“It’s not native to this region, is it?” Obi-Wan leaned back against Qui-Gon's broad chest. </p><p>“No.” Qui-Gon’s breath was warm on Obi-Wan’s ear. ”But it’s not too uncommon to find it for sale at a few vendors around this time of year.”</p><p>“You only purchased two cuttings? Are you planning to grow your own?” </p><p> “That’s not an option, I’m afraid. It can only grow from seeds.” </p><p>“You’re studying it?” </p><p>“Not really.” Qui-Gon sounded amused, prompting Obi-Wan to turn around and raise his eyebrows. </p><p>“Are you going to tell me your Viscum album secrets or leave me in the dark?” </p><p>The corners of Qui-Gon’s lips curved upward. “It plays an important part in a popular tradition for Life Day among some cultures.”</p><p>Obi-Wan traced the smooth edge of one leathery leaf. “Is it edible?” </p><p>“Consumption is not advisable. It can be quite toxic, sometimes lethal, if eaten.” </p><p>“Both berries and leaves?” </p><p>“Yes, both.”</p><p>“Well, then.” Another little sprig caught Obi-Wan’s-this one hanging in the main entryway. “Is it some kind of symbolic decoration?” </p><p>“It <i>is</i> used to decorate.” Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan’s gaze and walked to stand underneath the sprig with a curiously playful grin. “But that is not its only purpose.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes roved between the sprig in the entryway and the one over the bedroom door, frowning as he studied them both. </p><p>“Perhaps you should come take a closer look,” Qui-Gon said, sounding as endlessly patient as always, but Obi-Wan detected a note of something else-of anticipation perhaps. </p><p>“Is it used in a religious ritual relating to the holiday?” </p><p>“Of sorts.” </p><p>Obi-Wan stayed in place and let his eyes wander around their quarters. Multiple sprigs dotted the ceiling and doorways of the quarters. “Don’t you think you’re being a bit excessive?” </p><p>“Not at all.” The mischievous glint in Qui-Gon’s eyes raised Obi-Wan’s suspicions while sending a small thrill of excitement down his spine.</p><p>“What could they use it for then?” Obi-Wan asked, stubbornly determined to figure out Qui-Gon’s plant riddle.  “Aside from bizarre decoration?” </p><p>Qui-Gon chuckled again and strode back towards Obi-Wan. “Allow me to demonstrate.” </p><p>Before Obi-Wan could blink, Qui-Gon snatched the sprig from Obi-Wan’s grip and held it high over their heads. </p><p>“What are you-” </p><p>Qui-Gon’s arm encircled Obi-Wan’s waist and tugged him close as familiar lips descended onto his, banishing Obi-Wan’s question from his mind. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon’s neck, opening his mouth to Qui-Gon’s tongue when it teased across his lips. </p><p>The sprig dropped to the floor, and Qui-Gon’s hand came down to cradle the back of Obi-Wan’s head. A groan rumbled deep in his throat as Obi-Wan kissed him back, tightening his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist. Qui-Gon moved his hand down Obi-Wan’s side, tracing over muscle and ribs, then around the slope of his hip until it came to rest on the curve of Obi-Wan’s plump bottom. He gave it a proprietary squeeze, smiling into the kiss at Obi-Wan’s muffled yelp. His hand groped freely, then his fingers dragged down the seam of Obi-Wan’s trousers, right over his crack, until they pressed against Obi-Wan’s hole through his clothes. </p><p>Obi-Wan gasped, allowing Qui-Gon to deepen the kiss even further, and rocked against Qui-Gon’s hand. Qui-Gon used his palm to pull Obi-Wan’s groin flush against him, both of them moaning as their hardening cocks rubbed together. Qui-Gon slowly bent Obi-Wan backwards while grinding against him, relishing his soft, needy noises.</p><p>Obi-Wan whimpered quietly when Qui-Gon broke the kiss to drag his lips over Obi-Wan’s jaw and plant a trail of nips and kisses down the side of his throat. </p><p>“Qui-Gon…” Obi-Wan breathed, letting his head fall back when Qui-Gon bit down on the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder. </p><p>“Mmm,” Qui-Gon responded, not pausing for a moment. </p><p>“You’re-<i>ah</i>-you’re going to make me come.” Obi-Wan grabbed onto Qui-Gon’s biceps.  </p><p>“Good.” Qui-Gon grunted as he shoved up Obi-Wan’s tunic and slipped his hand down the back of his pants. Calloused fingerpads teasing bare skin. He stroked once over Obi-Wan’s hole, making it quiver as Obi-Wan squirmed against him. </p><p>“We can’t. I need-” Obi-Wan shut his eyes and moaned, letting himself have another moment before regretfully pushing against Qui-Gon’s chest. “Bant’s waiting. And I actually do need to-”</p><p>Qui-Gon kissed him again, but this time the frenzied passion from before was thinly covered by a lingering tenderness. Obi-Wan melted just the same, leaning heavily against Qui-Gon until the kiss ended.</p><p>“I know you need to go.” Qui-Gon stayed close enough that his lips brushed over Obi-Wan’s as he spoke. He gave Obi-Wan’s ass one last squeeze, then withdrew his hand, allowing Obi-Wan's tunic to fall back into place. “Hurry back.” Qui-Gon gently kissed the place between Obi-Wan’s eyes and stepped away, allowing Obi-Wan to straighten his clothes and catch a few deep breaths to calm himself. “I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>Obi-Wan exhaled slowly, still feeling flushed all over. He glanced around the room pointedly and grinned. “I imagine you will.”</p><p>When he returned that night, Obi-Wan found himself pinned against the wall as soon as he stepped through the front door. Qui-Gon's powerful arms lifted and held him while his tongue pistoned into Obi-Wan's mouth. With a moan, Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around Qui-Gon's waist and hungrily kissed him back. Qui-Gon grabbed his ass with both hands and kneaded his cheeks, letting Obi-Wan feel the bulge of his erection. </p><p>Obi-Wan gasped, preparing himself to be teased as punishment for leaving earlier, but Qui-Gon didn't even make him beg before lowering his trousers enough to expose his hole and sinking two slick fingers into him. The thought of Qui-Gon being so desperate to have him immediately that he had kept lube on him amused Obi-Wan, but then Qui-Gon rubbed over his prostate, and his mind went blank. Lost to white hot pleasure as Qui-Gon fucked him underneath the Viscum album.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>